Field
The present disclosure relates generally to track-and-field athletic shoes, and more particularly to a sole structure for track-and-field athletic shoes having movable spikes to increase traction when banking.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, track-and-field athletic shoes (“track shoes”) used for track events are fitted with spikes on the forefoot portion of the sole to provide traction for accelerating and stopping, and to resist twisting of the shoe when running. Track shoe spikes are provided in various shapes and arrangements depending on the running surface and the particular track-and-field event taking place. Track shoes are typically fitted with a large number of spikes arrayed on the entire forefoot portion of the sole. Some track shoes attach as many spikes as possible, within permitted limits, with the belief that such an arrangement provides greater overall traction. However, when the margin for winning an event may come down to hundredths of a second, minimizing the weight of track shoes is another primary importance, such that runners are forced to balance the weight added to the track shoe by a large number of spikes and the desire for additional traction along the entire course of the track-and-field event. Runners looking to reduce time tend to sacrifice traction in order to reduce the weight of the track shoe. Reduced traction is most notable when banking on a turn, where a runner's body weight shifts to compensate for the bank and all of the spikes may no longer engage the running surface. Thus, a need exists for an improved spike for track shoes that provides improved traction and stability over the entire course of the track-and-field event, including while banking on a turn, and that positions a runners foot in a more natural position relative to the runners center or mass while banking.